Olympia
Olympia is a mysterious place on Earth. It changes its location every 6 or 7 years, but the time between two changes can vary a lot. Usually, Olympia only moves a small distance every time, and it might move from a continent to another within thousands of years. Sometimes, Olympia might "hop back and forth" as it was in Forks twice during a period of less than 100 years (in 1936 and 2003). Olympia was named after the region of the same name in Greece where it was located during the founding of the Ancient Olympic Games Meaning No one knows the true meaning of Olympia. It is said that the first life was born in Olympia, but this hasn't been proven by anyone. Olympia is also the place that caused the founding of the Olympic Games and a vampire coven known as the Olympic coven started keeping track of its locations. However, in 2006, following the birth of Renesmee Cullen, they decided to stop moving based on the region of Olympia for the time being. Supernatural beings can somehow know where Olympia is since the Olympic coven is successfully able to locate it. History Olympia was formed at the same time as the Moon and the first dimensional split. Originally, it was located in the area that connected the two dimensions but it started to move and it has been in every dimension multiple times. Olympia has been in "our" dimension for at least thousands of years. 4,500 years ago, it was located in Southeastern Europe or the Middle East, During that time, the first version of the Olympics (known by a different name back then) were held, getting participants from many relatively nearby regions, including Egypt. During this event, a very powerful doping substance was created, which turned anyone who drank it into a vampire. The competition turned from sports to a contest about who were the strongest vampires, and became chaos. Afterwards, Olympia was located in ancient Greece, and it was there where the Greek city Olympia was located when the first ever ancient Olympics started. By then, the Volturi had risen to power, allowing the Olympics to continue for centuries without vampire interference. Olympia continued being located in Europe or nearby areas for around 2000 years. By the 20th century, Olympia had moved to North America, where it moved between locations. From 2003 to at least 2006, it was located in Forks, Washington. Known locations * Vancouver (billions of years ago and more recently, multiple times) * Between Dacia and Egypt (sometime before 2500 BC) * Olympia, Ancient Greece (before 776 BC-after 776 BC) * Somewhere in England (17th century) * Chicago (before 1918-after 1918) * Calgary, Alberta, Canada (sometime between 1918 and 2003) * Rochester, New York (sometime between 1918 and 2003) * Appalachia (sometime between 1918 and 2003) * Hoquiam, Washington (sometime between 1918 and 2003) * Ithaca, New York (before 1933-1936) * Denali, Alaska (after 1950-2003) * Forks, Washington (1936-before 1950; 2003-after 2006) Trivia * It is unknown how big the exact size of Olympia is, but all cities/locations listed at least partially overlap with Olympia during its time there. Olympia might not be the same size every time either. * The distance between Olympia's locations may vary quite a lot, although intercontinental jumps are quite rare, happening only once in thousands of years. However, quite large jumps on continents are possible, and Olympia has been in various parts of the United States and Canada since the early 20th century. ** The only way for Olympia to move to a different dimension is for it to be located in Vancouver. As Olympia is currently located in North America, it may happen within the near future. * It is unknown if, during modern times, Olympia can still be located in the ocean, as it seems that Olympia is only located on land nowadays, but it was located in the ocean when early life formed. * It is possible that Olympia was located in Maine in 1983, which may have lead to Storybrooke appearing there. However, this connection is not confirmed. Behind the Scenes * Olympia is similar to, but not the same as, the Western Civilization in the Percy Jackson series. According to Star, Olympia was not based on it and she noticed the similarities while reading The Lightning Thief. ** Both are mysterious phenomena that change locations. ** Both were located in Greece during the time of Ancient Greece. ** Both are currently located in the United States of America, and had moved there before the 20th century began. ** Certain supernatural beings move with the location of this phenomenon. (Olympia: The Olympic Coven - Western Civilization: The Olympians) ** Differences: *** The Western Civilization is usually located in a larger area (an entire country) and it changes its location less frequently (around a few centuries or so, though the gaps aren't equally long) while Olympia is located in a smaller area (a city or town) and changes its location more frequently (around every 6 or 7 years, though the gaps aren't equally long). *** While the Western Civilization has been consistently in the United States since 1860, Olympia occasionally moved to Canada after moving to North America. *** The Western Civilization moves with the western culture while the locations of Olympia are seemingly random. **** While Olympia may have influenced the forming of culture in certain locations, in this case, the cause-effect relationship between the two would be reversed. *** The Western Civilization was formed in Ancient Greece while Olympia has existed since the beginning of Earth and was originally located in the area that is currently Vancouver. *** The shifting of the Western Civilization causes several locations to move with it (such as Mount Olympus). Olympia does not move any existing locations, although beings may voluntarily choose to move locations with it. Category:Earth (planet) Category:Urban Universe